


The Snow White Distraction

by beeprimo



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeprimo/pseuds/beeprimo
Summary: Sheldon has been distracted by a Disney princess laying peacefully on his couch. A one-shot based off of s06e18.First posted on FF.Net
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 18





	The Snow White Distraction

" _Sheldon, all Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up."_

" _Heard you the first time."_

* * *

Sheldon has been working endlessly on his laptop since arriving in his apartment. From all the frivolity that happened to his day: listening to Howard whining about middle school mumbo jumbo, to Leonard's lifelong dream to be Snoop Dogg's successor, and to the obtuse faces of pubescent schoolgirls mocking him in front of his face, he's had enough already! Sheldon Cooper needs to do something to fire up his gray matter and release his intelligence into the world.

Then came Amy. How dare she enter his apartment without seeking his approval first! They are not supposed to meet until Thursday for their date night. Just because he gave himself to this woman doesn't mean she's allowed to enter his apartment with no permission! Amy knows that he doesn't like things at her pace, it should be his pace — slow and steady with little to none change happening.

"Sheldon, I need my kiss," Amy said in a singsong way while resting her body on his sofa.

"Hmmm." Sheldon was still concentrating on his research and can't even reply in full sentences.

 _What the heck is she wearing? Is this some sort of kinky roleplay_ _kids do nowadays? If so, there's no way I'm gonna participate in this! Her mind's clearly overwhelmed by female hormones those girls got her into._

Minutes passed and Amy was slightly drifting off to slumber from her current position. She tried once again to see if Sheldon would budge from his seat.

" _Sheldon, all Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up."_

" _Heard you the first time."_ He still didn't give Amy the attention she was asking for.

_Oh! Snow White — the girl who ate the poisonous apple. Her skin tone is no way near as white as snow! Yes, she does have fair a tone, but as white as snow — that'll be close to lifeless! Funny enough, she was indeed lifeless for a couple of hours. And what — living with seven dwarves — all of them men! Does Amy know what this implies: Snow White's a floozy!_

Still no reaction from her physicist boyfriend. It's like Sheldon was immune to Amy's presence and learned how to control himself near her. With all that happened between them, he doesn't want to disrespect Amy by losing his inhibitions and ravaging her right in his spot. With no luck, Amy finally made herself comfortable by laying on her side and dozed off on his couch, not bothered by the fact that she was not allowed to have a sleepover on a weekday.

About an hour went by and the room was filled with slow, muffled breaths from Amy and hasty taps from Sheldon's slender fingers, trying to conclude his research on time. He saved the finished document, still in need of vigorous proofreading in the morning. Sheldon picked himself up and stretched his arms, neck, and back.

"Oy!" He groaned lightly and turned to his bathroom to prepare for his nightly ablutions when he was suddenly rooted to his spot by a resting silhouette on his couch. _Oh boy! I thought she already left! Surely, waking her unperturbed spirit will be my demise!_ Sheldon traipsed the short distance from his desk to the couch. He murmured her name softly to wake her up. _The woman didn't even stir!_

He went down to his knees and touched Amy's face gently trying to memorize her breathtaking features underneath her faint Snow White makeup. _God, she's still darn pretty! Snow White's nowhere near this beauty!_ Her closed, emerald eyes, her distinct nose, her supple, crimson lips _—_ this woman is an epitome of a Greek goddess!

Sheldon brushed a stray hair from Amy's face to have a better sight of his magnificent woman. He still can't believe this person is his everything.

"Amy, wake up," Sheldon whispered to Amy's face and he only got a groan.

"If you don't wake up, I'm gonna carry you, little lady." Still no response. He sighed in defeat and exhaustion. Sheldon knew that Amy will not budge from his simple technique _—_ that's right, the girl's been waiting for the _kiss_ she's been wanting. _What a cheeky fox!_

He kissed Amy's forehead. _No response_

He kissed both of her cheeks. _No response_

He kissed her nose. _No response_

_His little lady's playing hard to get!_

He stood up and positioned his body, supported by his forearms, and laid above Amy's to see if she'll come around herself. _Still no response_

He lowered his head and brushed his lips repeatedly on Amy's neck. _No response_

Sheldon continued his ministrations on Amy's body: nibbling on her neck and her clavicle, occasionally sucking her skin to point of redness, and blowing on it to cool the swollen area. Sheldon moved his raunchy kisses just below Amy's ear and, at last, the sound he's been waiting for came out of Amy's mouth. She moaned in his ears and whispered his name.

Sheldon whispered, with his manly voice, in her ear while nibbling her earlobe. "Hi, _Snow._ Is this the kiss you've been craving for, huh?"

Amy groaned, running her finger down his nape. "Hmm… well, frankly, that wasn't it, my prince…"

And everything happened in a blink of an eye. Amy took hold of both sides of Sheldon's face and softly landed her lips on his. Things escalated between the two of them, their soft kisses turned into French kisses and into a full-blown make-out session. Amy and Sheldon were both hungry for each other's ardor. Their palms mindlessly explored the other. Amy untucking Sheldon's dress shirt from his pants and running her hands to his abdomen and bare chest. While Sheldon, positioned between her legs, lifting her gown up to her thighs and caressing them with fervor and passion.

It was Amy who ultimately broke off their intense scene. Breathing heavily on Sheldon's ear, while still receiving gentle pecks on her neck, Amy whispered, "Sheldon… as much as I _—_ ahh _—_ wanted to continue what we've started, I'm very much exhausted from all activities I've done with the girls."

"Hmm… you naughty girl. I've heard y'all played some hooky with them girls, huh?" While peppering Amy's neck and jaw with light feather kisses. Sheldon slightly rose up on his hands, giving Amy's a soft stare.

Amy gazed into his eyes, filled with passion and love, and raised her hands and giving his cheeks subtle caresses. Sheldon slowly assumed his initial position, but this time providing her with an embrace filled with yearning.

"You know what… I, myself, am tired of all the foolishness we've done today." Sheldon uttered in her ear. "It's hard for me but how about I'll disregard our 'no sleepover on weekdays' rule and you stay the night, we're gonna cuddle and let's tomorrow if we can continue what we've started."

"Sounds good to me."

Sheldon rose up and held her hand, leading her to his bedroom.

"How about we jump in bed naked? In that way, we won't have to deal with anything tomorrow." Amy suggested while raising her eyebrows up and down in a bawdy manner.

Sheldon took a long look at Amy, deliberately studying her. "Now I know why you chose neurobiology… you, little lady, are a mind-reading… not just a mind-reader, but also a Sheldon-reader. Ya bet you're gonna be getting lucky tomorrow, Vixen!"

"Hoo!"


End file.
